


Trapped with the Devil

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [32]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Cartel, Collateral Damage, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Naked Danny, Race Against Time, Ransom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When Linda witnesses a cartel hit and is taken as collateral, what lengths will Captain Danny Reagan go to, to get her back? The adventure will take him to and from Mexico to bring her home. Will he make it in time or will this be the day he buries his wife?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Jack Reagan/Kathleen Reagan, Jamie Reagan/Margaret Tyler-Reagan, Sean Reagan/Lucy Royce-Reagan
Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707598
Comments: 48
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another installment of On Your Side! If you need an update on the who's who, check my profile out. Jamie and Margaret had their baby girl, Kelly Isabella Reagan, between the last installment and this one. I just realized I didn't include it in the last installment.
> 
> This had been a long time coming and I just have had severe writer's block on another installment. With being at home all the time in quarantine I'm finding that it's really easy to come up with plot lines and ideas so I wrote one out and here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, also quick note. I am not a fluent Spanish speaker. I know a little bit but not a lot. I'm relying on Google Translate to assist with spelling, with words I don't know, sentence structure, etc. If something is wrong or doesn't make sense please let me know and I'll edit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you for being so patient and waiting for another installment of this series. I've written one of the hottest sex scenes I've ever written. About 90% of this first chapter is a hot scene between Danny and Linda. Enjoy!

The end of the school year for the Reagan family meant a lot of things. From kids changing grades and schools to the immense heat that was bound to hit New York City. The one person the change seemed hardest on was eleven-year-old Sam Reagan. This year it was suggested that he continue in the extended school year program. Between the Dysarthria, ADHD, and slow processing speed he was having a hard time in middle school. He wasn't making friends easily nor was he able to participate in class as he wanted. The school was working with him to be in class more but his ADHD prevented him from being able to sit still and follow through with directions. He often was disturbing the class with his fidget cube or pacing around the room. They'd talked to his doctor who told them it was okay. That as time passed and he got older, ADHD symptoms could change. And at eleven-years-old, he was bound to start having more trouble in class than before. There was a lot going on in middle school. Towards the end of the year, he was often taking breaks from class, doing work in the special education classroom, and even taking tests in the hall with the Para so as not to have him cause or be distracted. The school felt putting him in the extended school year program would be a great way to keep him in a routine so when school started back up he could go into the next grade with just a few adjustments to his Individualized Educational Plan. Danny and Linda agreed.

Faith was buzzing along in school earning B's and A's in most classes. Her only D was in history which she tried to excuse with the fact that it was boring. Danny and Linda didn't fall for it. They knew their daughter could do better and they were holding her to it when the next year started. Grace was excited to start high school next year. She couldn't wait for the school dances, after school activities, high school football games, and dating! She'd have to work on her parents to let her do the last one. Her goal for the summer was to let them okay a chaperoned date with Timmy Hawkins. Timmy Hawkins was the hottest boy in school. Every girl wanted to be with him. He had it all. The hair, the cool older brother with the great car, and he was always dressed in the best clothes. He was so cool. Grace couldn't wait for high school. She was determined it was going to be the best year ever.

Spense had graduated pre-kindergarten and was ready for full-day kindergarten. He was excited to ride the big bus and go to school. Linda wasn't sure how he was going to handle being away all day long. While in pre-kindergarten he was in daycare at the hospital after lunch or was home with a family member. Often Linda and Spense had lunch together before she dropped him at the daycare. They rode home together when she was out of work. He was her baby. Always at her side. Linda and Danny knew they were never having more kids. Danny was fifty years old with Linda turning fifty in a few weeks. There was no way they were having more kids. It was bittersweet for both of them to see their baby grow up so fast. Their surprise, unexpected baby was now officially a big boy.

Linda watched out the kitchen window while her children ran around the backyard playing. They had just finished dinner and wanted to go back outside. Seeing as how it was a Friday night Linda said they could have another forty-five minutes to play outside before they needed to start getting baths and showers done. Grace was watching Spense as he played on the swingset. Every so often making sure he didn't fall off the ladder to the slide or push him on the swings for a few minutes. Spense and Faith were tossing a baseball back and forth in what seemed to be a made-up game using the soccer net, a baseball and gloves, and a football helmet. Linda loaded the last dish in the dishwasher before bending down to put soap in it when she felt her husband slide up behind her.

Danny gently slapped his wife's ass before resting his hands at her waist, "Hey Babe."

"Hey." Linda closed the dishwasher, pressing the start button. She washed her hands as Danny put his head on her shoulder, pressing soft kisses to her neck, "Danny." Linda laughed, "You know if Grace sees us she's going to pretend to gag." Linda reminded him of Grace's teenage attitude that seeing her parents kiss was gross.

"If we took this upstairs then we wouldn't have to worry about that." Danny slid his hand just slightly under the hem of her shirt.

Linda sighed happily, "The kids will be inside in a little bit. Then we have to get them cleaned up and to bed." Linda turned in her husband's arms. She gasped in surprise when he lifted her, placing her on the counter.

"Grace is outside. We could just tell her to keep an eye on them for twenty minutes." Danny kissed his wife's lips. Linda wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He held her tighter, pressing their bodies closer.

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Grace's shout pulled Danny and Linda apart. Grace shut the back door after her and her little siblings walked into the kitchen, "Don't you two have a room where you can do that?"

"You won't be saying gross when you fall in love." Linda hopped down from the counter.

"I want kisses!" Spense ran over to his Mommy with his arms up. Linda lifted Spense in the air covering his cheeks with kisses.

"What about if it was you and Timmy Haw-kins?" Faith stretched Timmy's last name as she sang it to poke fun at her sister.

"If it was Timmy Hawkins, that would be the last thing he ever did," Danny grumbled.

"Daddy. Do I haf dime for a baf?" Sam asked. He knew when they came in he was first for a shower. The girls always took so long it was easier for Sam and Spence to get done first.

"Sorry Rookie. Not tonight." Danny put a hand on his son's shoulder, "C'mon. Let's get you upstairs and showered. Then you girls can figure out who's going first." Danny took Spense out of Linda's arms, "C'mon Cadet." He ushered both boys upstairs. He could make sure Sam had everything he needed to shower and take Spense in his and Linda's bathroom for a shower while his brother hopefully used soap this time. At eleven years old it was already starting to become a habit of not cleaning his body enough. So far they haven't had that problem with the girls. The problem with them was the time spent in the bathroom, doing hair, and perfecting themselves before they would let someone else in.

* * *

Later that night with the kids in bed, Linda was relaxing in a bath with a glass of wine and a book. Danny was in the living room with his father watching an old cop movie while keeping an ear out for the kids so Linda could have some time to herself. He acknowledged everything his wife did for their family and recognized it was easier for him to get a few moments alone than it was for her. He always made sure to take care of his wife just as much as she took care of everyone. Linda sipped her wine and put the glass on the side of the large tub. When they remodeled the bathroom Linda wanted a big jacuzzi style tub. One that she could stretch out in and relax. That's just what Danny had done for her. Linda sighed happily, flipping to the next page of her book. It was a predictable women's romance story. Cowboy meets girl. The girl is in danger. Cowboy saves the girl. Girl and cowboy fall in love, have some kids, live on the family farm, and live happily ever after. An old, tired, predictable storyline that would have some women standing up shouting that the girl could have saved herself. A light easy read for Linda's mind to drift off while reading. Though she enjoyed her simple romance book, tonight she was finding it hard to concentrate. Linda put the book on the side of the tub next to her wine and laid her head back on the edge of the tub where she'd placed a towel to act as a pillow. Linda closed her eyes letting her body float, focusing on nothing but her breathing. A trick she'd learned in the many years of therapy she'd been in. Sometimes the best thing you can do is to do nothing. A few moments later Linda felt the water shift.

Danny lifted her foot, slowly rubbing it, "You look exhausted." He frowned not noticing his wife's tiredness earlier in the evening.

"Just calming my brain down," Linda said with her eyes still closed.

"Everything okay?" Danny pressed his thumbs to the balls of her feet earning a soft moan from her lips.

Linda nodded her head, "It's been a long day." She covered her mouth as she yawned, "You have no idea how good that feels." Linda said as Danny switched to the other foot. His thumbs going in hard small circles.

"What about this?" Danny let one hand slide up Linda's leg.

"That's nice." Linda sighed.

Danny shifted closer to his wife, "What about this?" He pulled himself between her legs, "How does this feel?" Danny ran his hand through her hair before pressing their lips together.

"I think we need to practice that." Linda kissed her husband.

"Gladly." Danny kissed Linda with a passion that would never burn out. They'd been in love for so many years, there was nothing that could separate them. He knew her inside and out. Through everything they'd gone through together, there was nothing that could come close to breaking them. Danny's hands moved down Linda's body pausing at her breasts. He gently traced the scars that maimed her chest. Scars that Linda hated showing, but reminders to Danny of just how close he came to losing her to breast cancer. He kneaded her breast with one hand while the other hand continued the journey south. His fingertips swirling around her belly button. His hand crept lower and lower until he reached the apex of her thighs. Danny spread his fingers across Linda's skin. Linda's head fell back as Danny slipped one finger inside her, then two. His mouth moving from her lips to her jaw to her neck. Nipping lightly at her skin, then soothing the sharp pain with a soft kiss.

"Danny." Linda sighed. No matter what he did, anytime he touched her Linda's body ran on high alert. Every nerve fired rapidly setting her ablaze with pleasure. Danny pumped his fingers inside his wife as he moved to the valley between her breasts. One hand behind her neck tangled in the edge of her hair. Linda's hands ran over his shoulders and back. Following the hard ridges of his muscles. His body always took Linda's breath away. Her husband was so strong yet could be so gentle with her. Linda wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him as close as possible. Linda could already feel Danny hard and ready at her core. She reached between the two of them to stroke him. Linda smiled feeling his cock thick and hard. She gently squeezed as she moved her hand up and down, letting her thumb slide over the slit. A soft moan tumbled from his lips as he bit her, leaving a mark she'd wear tomorrow. Danny's hand withdrew from his wife. He took her hand in his, sliding into her with ease. Sex was always a pleasurable experience for Danny and Linda. He never felt an ounce of uncomfortableness. Sliding into his wife felt like coming home after a long day. It was the place he belonged. Joined as one to the love of his life. Danny's mouth found Linda's. Their lips pressing together, stealing the breath from each other. He slipped his tongue into her mouth mimicking the thrusts of his hips. Linda's body met him as he pistoned in and out. He moved their hand to her nub of nerves. Pressing her fingers under his. Rubbing fast and hard on her swollen clit.

Linda pulled her head back just enough to moan her husband's name. She was ready to fly. She felt her body heat up. That tingling sensation ran through her before she tumbled. Danny didn't relent. He continued to thrust inside her as she clamped down on him. Linda's orgasm shook through her like a wave crashing in the sea. Warm, wet, and tight, had Danny bursting inside his wife. He unloaded his seed into his wife marking her in the most primal way. Linda took his face in her hand pulling his head down to meet her lips. She laid back against the side of the tub in the afterglow of a round of sex with her husband. Without moving out of her Danny shifted the two of them so he could keep Linda in his lap.

He trailed kisses up her neck to her ear, "I love you." Danny whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Linda smiled at her husband. A lifetime together and he could still make her heart sing and butterflies appear in her stomach. Linda and Danny stayed in the tub until the water turned cold. Danny was the first out to grab large fluffy white towels for him and Linda. Without a word, he lifted her out of the tub and into the towel before carrying her to the bed. Danny carefully dried his wife off, making sure to squeeze the water out of her hair. Danny knelt between her legs to dry her calves and feet.

"Watch me." He demanded. Danny pressed his lips to her inner thigh against old scars. Kissing each one assuring her that no matter what was marked on her body he would always love feeling her against him. Danny grinned against Linda's inner thigh as he crept higher and higher. Linda's hands tangled in his hair, tugging slightly, "Patience." Danny chastised before moving to the other leg.

Linda felt her body ready for her husband. Her pussy was throbbing with need. She was already close to dripping wet for him. She sighed when she felt his tongue make a large track from her kneecap to the corner of her core. She twisted slightly, "Danny. Please." Linda moaned, "I need you." Danny grinned. He pressed his lips up and down her inner thigh, moving from one thigh to the other. Inching closer and closer to where Linda was begging him to go. She could feel his hot breath on her as he moved his mouth from side to side. Danny swiped his tongue quickly to catch her dripping, waiting for him. Above him, Linda moaned and whimpered for more.

Danny looked up at his wife as his tongue darted out circling her. He slid three fingers inside her, watching her look down on him. He loved the way she reacted to him. Her body was so pliant and willing. He left a dark hickey on her inner thigh earning him a loud moan from her lips. Danny's mouth soon replaced his fingers. He was a starving man desperate for a last meal. His choice was his wife. Linda's hands gripped his hair pressing him as close to her as she could in this position. Danny moved her legs up over his shoulders to get deeper into her. Danny licked every drop of his wife. He kept his mouth pressed to her core, slipping his tongue in and out of her. Soft curses flew from her mouth as Danny's teeth scraped against her. Danny built his wife up higher and higher. Right to the line then stopping short. He pressed a hard kiss to her clit sucking it into his mouth, before backing off. Linda curse back at him before Danny slowly rose above his wife pressing her to their bed.

Linda wiggled out from under him, grabbing his cock gently. He was firm and hard in her hands. Slightly leaking as they fooled around. Linda smeared the white cream up and down her husband before shifting to slid her husband in her mouth. Danny swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Linda sucked him far he hit the back of her throat. Danny flipped the two of them pulling away from her for a moment before sliding back into her open mouth. His knees on either side of her head on their bed. Danny pumped in and out whilst Linda lay there beneath him sucking him in. Her cheeks hollowed as she licked around him from shaft to tip. It was her moan that broke him. Her moan that bubbled from the back of her throat, reverberating around him. Danny moved faster and harder. Linda's eyes began to water as Danny slammed in and out with Linda's hands squeezing his ass. Danny could feel himself swell just a fraction more. He pulled out of her mouth. Danny kissed his way down his wife's body. Stopping at her neck to leave a trail of kisses that led to her breasts. Danny sucked her nipple into his mouth as he squeezed her other breast before switching sides. Linda's body arched into his touch. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Using the moves he'd taught her in self-defense training Linda flipped them over so she was on top of her husband.

Linda bent down to her husband's lips kissing him with every ounce of passion inside her. Her hands slid down his body. She pulled back just enough to admire the stunning man she straddled. His skin was red with heat, glistening with sweat. Every muscle on his chest accentuated in his aroused state. His strong arms locked around her body holding her close. His powerful legs ready to flip them over and screw her until she forgot her own name. Linda licked her lips before leaning back over him. She traced the muscles on his chest with her tongue, over the Semper Fi tattoo on his chest, biting his skin as she found the tattoo with her name on it. She could feel her body screaming for release. Begging her to slide down onto her husband's fat cock. Danny's hands ran up and down her back. He knew where his name was branded on her body. He traced over the letters sending a shiver down Linda's spine. He caught her off guard when he slapped her ass with one hand while pulling her close to him. Her gasp gave him just enough time to grab her lips with his and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Linda moaned around him as he slapped her ass again. She didn't know how but she felt herself getting wetter for him.

Danny could feel the strain between his legs. He needed to be inside his wife. Danny wrapped Linda in his arms before flipping them over. With her, beneath him, he could look into her eyes as he filled her. Danny quickly pressed her legs as far apart as they would go before jamming himself inside her pussy. Danny pushed in so hard he jolted Linda's body up the bed. He groaned loudly as he felt her heat surround him.

"Yes." Linda wrapped her legs around his hips. Danny pulled her hands away from his body. He was quickly going to lose control if she kept pinching his nipples like that. He captured her hands in his, curling their fingers together, pressing them into the pillows above her head. He leaned over his wife watching her face for a reaction. It wouldn't be the first time they were in the middle of hard, rough sex that she had a flashback to something she'd hoped to forget. Even when they were slow and gentle sometimes it was just a second that made her react. Seeing nothing but love and consent from her eyes, Danny continued his hard and fast pace. Danny pounded in and out of his wife at a punishing rate. She'd be sore tomorrow but she'd love every minute of feeling him on her body all day. Knowing how much she could take, Danny held both her hands with just one of his. He slipped the other between them pinching and rolling her clit. Bringing the flame inside Linda to a roaring fire. His thick cock pumped harder and harder. Linda felt Danny so deep inside her. His name fell from her lips over and over. Linda felt the spark throughout her body as she came hard around her husband. Clamping around him with a vice grip. Sucking him impossibly deeper into her. Linda's body contracted around her husband so hard and fast it was a split second later that he was shooting inside her. Their fluids mixing, filling Linda. She felt aftershocks as Danny coated her walls. Kept his fingers moving just enough on her clit to keep the nerves alive and edge out another orgasm from his wife, "Danny." She panted, "I can't. It's too much."

"You can." Danny pushed her. His fingers picked up the pace before pinching her hard. Linda jumped feeling a second smaller orgasm pass through her body as if she was desperately trying to milk her husband while he spilled inside her. Danny could feel Linda drain him as her body clenched. Linda felt him release her hands, bringing his hand to her cheek.

"You're gorgeous." He tenderly kissed her bruised lips.

"You're just saying that because you were right." Linda grinned. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and catch her breath. "I love you." She managed to whisper. She could feel herself leaking. She wasn't surprised. Two rounds of sex and multiple orgasms. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her husband, though there were no complaints from her. She loved it when they had sweet slow sex. Making love to one another in the most intimate of ways. And she loved when his need to feel her around him took over and he demanded what he wanted or just took it. Though some might think that him holding her down or demanding her to do something was controlling, Linda loved him having some sort of power over her. Never would he do anything to harm or scare her. She felt at peace when able to just let go and enjoy the feel of their bodies joining.

He did everything to care for her after they made love. He wiped her gently with a warm washcloth. Softly running it over her body, trailing with light kisses and soft caresses. He checked on the few marks he'd left on her body including an angry-looking bite mark on her upper inner thigh. He spent an extra moment to kiss it better. Danny brought her a nightshirt and a pair of panties. Not wanting her to wear anything at all but knowing with four kids in the house it wasn't a smart idea to fall asleep naked.

Danny threw on a pair of boxers and pajama pants before going to clean up the bathroom and deliver Linda the remaining wine from her glass in the tub. Danny did a quick sweep of the house, upstairs and downstairs. He set the alarm and headed back up to his and Linda's bedroom. He climbed into bed beside her turning the light on his nightstand off. Linda placed her glasses on her nightstand next to the book she had been reading. Linda snuggled next to her husband, resting her head on his chest. One of her favorite positions to sleep in. Her fingers slowly traced her name inked into her husband's side. Danny smiled as Linda's fingers gently glided over his skin. This was perfect. This moment. His children were safe and sound. His wife was in his arms. Making love to her before they fall asleep. Danny quietly prayed for his family. Prayed for love and protection from all that was cruel in this world. He had no idea that soon he'd realize that not all prayers could come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday mid-morning Linda and Danny were sitting on the couch together watching a movie. Frank was in the other room reading a book while Grace sat on the floor near him playing on her phone and texting her friends. Sam and Faith were busy playing video games while Spense wasn't around to whine about not being able to play too. Jack had popped over with Gus to ask if Spense could come over and play. Maddie had spent the night over at Sean and Lucy's so Gus was left with his younger siblings who were too little to play with him. Spense excitedly asked if he could go play and with one nod from his Daddy was rushing to put his sneakers on.

Linda was only half paying attention to the movie, her mind running through the errands she had to finish up over the weekend. The laundry needed to be done, she wanted to change the sheets on the kid's beds, with school being over she had to take their uniforms out of their closet and figure out who was going to need what for the following year. Grace was excited because in high school there wasn't a strict uniform. Just a dress code to abide by. She couldn't wait to be able to wear jeans and leggings to school. Just as Linda's thoughts wandered to how Spense would be in Kindergarten next fall. That their last baby was going to be in school. Her train of thought was interrupted by Grace.

"Mom. Can I go over to Malia's house?" Grace walked over with her phone in her hand, "They are going to the park to ride bikes on the trail and packing lunch."

"Who is they?" Linda asked.

"Malia, her mom, her dad, and Malia's little sister." Grace stared at her phone continuing her text conversation as she talked to her mother.

Linda looked over to Danny who shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah that's fine. Let me just call her mom."

"Ugh! You don't have to call her mom." Grace rolled her eyes, "I'm talking to Malia right now." Grace hated it when her parents called her friend's parents.

"We do it to make sure you're safe," Danny said leaving no room for argument.

"You guys are so overprotective." Grace huffed as she angrily typed out a text.

"You could stay at home." Danny reminded her.

"I'm going to get my stuff." Grace half-ran up the stairs to her and Faith's bedroom.

Linda pulled her phone out of her pocket to call Malia's mom and see what the girls had decided to plan for the day. After finding out Malia invited Grace to a sleepover, Linda made sure she had her things packed for the overnight visit. Malia's mother worked at the school the Reagan children attended. Her daughter was in Grace's class last year and the two had formed a close friendship. Her father was a stockbroker and they lived close enough by that the girls often biked to and from each other's houses. Malia had a little sister who was only a year younger than her and an older brother in college. Grace hugged her parents and grandfather before running out of the house with her backpack on to ride her bike to her friend's house.

Linda checked in on Sam and Faith who were now paying Mario Kart together before walking into the kitchen. Her alarm on her phone buzzed in her pocket reminding her of a therapy appointment in an hour.

"What's up?" Danny walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Reminder for therapy." Linda said, "I'm going to run to the store after and grab a few things." She took the small list off the fridge, "Anything else we need to add?"

Danny skimmed the list, "What are you making for dinner tomorrow?"

"Chicken. I've got everything except potatoes which I'm picking up today." Linda smiled at him.

"Then I think we're good." Danny pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Want me to come with?"

Linda smiled, "That would be nice." Danny frequently went with Linda to her therapy appointments. She appreciated how willing he was to sit and learn how to help her or understand what she needed and openly talk to her. Not only did he join her therapy sessions mainly as a silent listener while she talked to her therapist they also went to couples therapy where they both talked about what they needed from each other. Linda wondered how she got so lucky with such a wonderful man.

* * *

That same day in a rundown apartment where the walls were paper thin and rats scattered. A young man was sitting on a dirty couch with a drugged-up woman half out of it beside him. He took a long pull from the cigarette between his lips as he counted the bills on the table in front of him. This was the kind of place where you saw nothing, heard nothing, and said nothing because if you did you'd become nothing. It wasn't unusual to hear someone being smacked around or see drugs openly passed in the halls. The smell of pot and nicotine filled the air. Across from the young man an older gentleman sat flanked by two of his associates. The frown on the gentlemen's face was a clear indication that things were not going well.

"¡Dijiste que tenías el dinero! ¡¿Donde está?! _(You said you had the money! Where is it?!)_ " The gentleman shouted at the young man.

"I have it. I just need a little more time." The younger man's hands shook as he passed over all the cash he counted out, "I just need another week. I'll get it. I promise."

¿Sabes qué sucede cuando no puedes pagar _?(Do you know what happens when you can't pay?!)"_ The man grabbed the money from the young kid, "I take the fingers of thieves." He said in a thick heavy accent, "I come back in forty-eight hours." He stood and adjusted his coat, "Then we see how many fingers you keep." He looked to the large man on his right, "Sabes qué hacer _.(You know what to do.)"_ The man nodded his head, fists swinging hard before the gentleman walked out of the stingy apartment, leaving the door wide open as a warning to all that passed not to cross him or his men.

* * *

Late that night when the city was supposed to be sleeping, a ringing phone pulled Linda from her slumber. She scrubbed her eyes for a moment as Danny blindly reached for his cell. It wasn't abnormal for him to get a call in the middle of the night. Even now as Captain, Danny still spent quite a bit of time in the field with his officers and detectives. Tonight however it was Linda's phone that continued to ring.

"Hello?" Linda tried not to yawn into the phone, "Wait wait Stacy hold up." Linda flipped on the bedside light, "What happened? Oh wow.....Yeah yeah...I can come in...It's fine...Start prep for a multi-trauma, tag them as they come in. Condense waiting rooms one and two and use room two for green tags. We'll open up for multiple traumas. How many do we have incoming?" Linda listened to her head night nurse explain that a subway car had crashed and they were being sent upwards of fifty-seven patients all at once, "I'll be there in twenty." Linda slid her glasses on.

"What's wrong?" Danny was now sitting up with his lamp on.

"Subway car crashed. We're getting about sixty incoming. All hands on deck." Linda quickly went to the closet to pull out a pair of scrubs and her ID badge, "We don't know much about how severe the patients will be or what we are getting. We just know it's going to be a lot and all at once." Linda was already sitting on the edge of the bed sliding her feet into her shoes. She grabbed her purse off the dresser and her car keys, "I gotta go." She leaned over Danny to kiss him goodbye, "Don't count on me for church in a few hours." Linda glanced at the time.

"Be safe. I love you." Danny kissed his wife sweetly.

"Love you more." Linda smiled, "Take the chicken out of the fridge before you leave and I'll call you later." She kissed him once again.

"Love you the most." Danny watched his wife walk out of their bedroom in a rush to get to the hospital. He laid back down, trying to fall asleep, but there was something that just didn't settle right with him. He assumed it was just the odd feeling he got whenever Linda was headed into work for some major trauma or when something abnormal happened. Danny looked at the time on his phone, knowing that there were only a few hours before the sun would come up. And with the sun was always Spense. Ready to get up with the sun and play. Danny sighed heavily, throwing an arm over his eyes. If only he could catch a couple more hours he'd be able to make breakfast, remember the chicken, wrangle the twins and Spenser, pick up Grace from her friends, and get them to church on time without one of the children having a meltdown.


	3. Chapter 3

The ER was already loud and hectic when Linda walked in. It took hours to wade through the mass of patients that came in. Luckily most of them had minor injuries and were able to be quickly triaged and sent on their way. Linda barely had time to take a break let alone call Danny to update him on when she thought she'd get home. Coffee and half of a granola bar were all Linda was able to grab before going back to the emergency department to assist with the patients that weren't discharged yet. Among them was a young girl who was with her mom and dad. Both parents were treated and ready to go home but the little girl was still waiting on Xray results. An elderly man was sitting by his wife's side as they waited for cardiology. A group of college kids waited in the waiting room to hear back about their friend who was taken up to surgery forty-five minutes ago. A priest and his wife who had been on the subway were lingering around praying with those who asked. Linda took a look at the nurse's board to check how they were doing on rooms and patients.

"I'm going to clear out Room eight-seventy-three. We can use it as a double for anyone waiting on results to come back and pull them out of the triage rooms. Let's see if we can double any others to free up some space and get our second waiting room back." Linda told her staff, "If anyone is close to hitting your limit, either take a nap or find a replacement. We're still overfilled and need to have as many people here as we can until we can widdle some of this down." A round of 'okay' and 'got it' chorused back to her. Linda grabbed the chart for the patient in room eight-seventy-three before walking down the hall. Linda's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took a quick look at the display, smiling when she saw it was Danny. She'd call him back in a few minutes when she was done with the patent.

"Mr. Pérez," Linda said as she opened the door. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

* * *

"Daddy!" Spense burst into Danny and Linda's bedroom. He jumped up at the end of the bed, "I awake!"

Danny reached an arm out grabbing Spense by the waist pulling him down, "It's still bedtime." Danny yawned.

Spense giggled loudly, "No! The sun is awake!" Spense wiggled against his father's arm. Standing back up and jumping on the bed when he was successful in getting out from his Daddy's grasp.

"Daddy needs more sleep." Danny cracked his eyes open.

"Where Mommy go?" Spense pointed to the empty spot on the bed, "Breakfast!"

"Okay okay. Why don't you watch Mickey Mouse while Daddy sleeps?" Danny half begged his four-year-old for more sleep.

"No way! Breakfast! Where Mommy?" Spense bounced up and down.

"Mommy went to work." Danny sat up pulling Spense to him. He kissed his son's cheek, "Aright. I'm getting up. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Spense said trying to jump up and down again.

Danny nodded his head, "Alright. Let's get your siblings up and we'll make pancakes."

"Grandpa too!" Spense demanded.

"Grandpa too." Danny repeated, "You go wake up Sam and Daddy will help you wake the girls." Danny watched as his youngest climbed down from his bed to wake his brother. He winced when he heard Spense slam his hands on the girls' bedroom door as he ran down the hall. Danny pulled his phone from his pocket. Not seeing any message from Linda he figured she was still busy. He decided to wait until after breakfast to call her and see if she was going to be home after church. After all, she had said not to count on her being there to go to church today.

* * *

Linda was surprised to see the room was empty. It looked like the patent left without signing out or waiting to be discharged. Linda carefully checked the room before backing out and letting the cleaning staff know they could change the linens and clean the room so they could move some patients. The hours ticked by slowly through the morning. Linda had meant to call Danny back but by the time she remembered to call him, she knew he'd be in church. She sent him a quick message saying she was still tied up with the subway accident and getting the emergency department back to normal capacity. By eleven her stomach was growling with hunger. The tiny breakfast she'd had and countless cups of coffee were begging her body for more substance. Linda grabbed her purse from her office before stopping at the nurse's station.

"Did Stacy go home?" Linda asked the group of nurses.

"Yeah. About an hour ago. Kassie came in for her." Anne, one of the senior nurses said.

"Okay awesome. I'm going to grab lunch. I'll be gone for maybe a half-hour or so. We're looking pretty good right now but I still don't want to leave us understaffed. So if anyone is willing I'd like you to stay until we are a little lighter." She told the group.

"Linda, I'd love to but Chase has the baby and he won't take the bottle." Amy was a young mom who had just come off maternity leave. Linda was sympathetic and understanding.

"Yeah. Of course. Go home. Get some rest. And snuggle that baby." Linda smiled. She took one last look at the board, "I'll be back soon." Linda pulled her cell phone from her pocket as she walked out of the emergency department. The sun was shining bright and the temperature wasn't too hot yet. Linda decided to walk the two blocks to the sandwich shop she and her coworkers frequented. She passed a homeless man who was notorious for coming into the emergency room to get IV fluids after being dehydrated. Linda pulled the bottle of water out of her purse, "Hey Abe." She crouched to his level, "Here you go."

Abe held Linda's hand with both of his, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"Of course. We don't want you getting too hot out in the sun today." Linda smiled.

"You're an angel." Abe tucked the bottle of water next to his torn backpack holding everything he owned, "God bless you."

"Have a good day Abe." Linda waived at the kind man before carefully crossing at the crosswalk. She was almost to the sandwich shop when loud screaming caught her attention. She glanced to the right, down a dirty alleyway. Linda heard the pop of a gun and a young man slump to the floor. She gasped loudly inadvertently catching the attention of the man with the gun. Linda was frozen in place. She felt as if time stood still. When the man turned towards Linda she took off running. The man gave chase, screaming at someone else to get her. Linda turned down the street hoping she'd get to safety. She glanced over her shoulder to see how close the man was to her. She felt her legs give out under her as she tumbled to the ground. Linda tucked her body to minimize where she'd hurt herself. She had a fraction of a second to move again before someone's boot slammed down on the side of her head.

* * *

Danny was standing outside the church with his family talking to Jamie, Jack, Sean, and Frank as his daughters-in-law and grandchildren played in the grass.

"If you order pizza for dinner, Mom's going to kill you." Sean laughed, "She hates when we do that."

"What am I supposed to cook?" Danny grinned, "Last time I tried to cook Sunday dinner we ordered Chinese. Or don't you recall the small kitchen fire?"

"What about Aunt Margaret? She loves to cook." Jack asked his Uncle Jamie, "I'd say Kathleen could do it but I know better than to volunteer my wife for cooking."

"Same reason I'm not saying anything about Lucy." Sean smiled.

"Uh...Aunt Margaret probably won't be up to cooking dinner tonight. My vote is pizza." Jamie looked over to his wife who had already bitten his head off that morning, "She didn't get much sleep." He shifted the sleeping baby in his arms, "This little one kept her up all night."

"Pizza it is." Frank determined, "Besides if Linda's been up all morning working her tail off I'm sure she'd appreciate not having to clean the kitchen tonight."

Jack looked over to his father who had a frown on his face, "Dad, everything okay?"

"Your mom hasn't called me back." Danny frowned, "It must be busier than I thought." He checked his phone again. Something didn't settle in his gut. He knew Linda was busy and it wasn't abnormal for her not to be able to call him but she usually at least left him a text to let him know she was getting his messages, "Hey think you guys can take the kids home with you? I think I'll go bring her something to eat and check-in."

Jack, Sean, Jamie, and Frank looked at each other, "Yeah we can do that." Jamie nodded his head.

"Alright, thanks." Danny split from the group to tell his younger children goodbye before hopping in his car. He tried calling Linda three more times before pulling into the hospital parking lot. Each time going straight to voicemail. If she forgot to charge her phone again Danny wasn't going to be very happy. It was a bad habit of Linda to not fully charge her phone. Danny hated not being able to get in touch with her. He strode into the emergency department ready to surprise his wife and slip her out for a quick lunch together.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Linda noticed when she regained consciousness was that something was over her eyes. She couldn't see anything through the blindfold. Her wrists were tied in front of her with what felt like duct tape. Linda assumed that's what was around her ankles and mouth as well. She sensed that she was moving and could smell gasoline. She tried to keep herself calm and collected while she figured out where she was. Linda quickly determined she was in the trunk of a car. The only noise she could hear was the tires on the road and the occasional horn honking outside. Linda moved her hands up to her blindfold and started tugging at it. Her eyes watered in pain as she ripped the duct tape off her eyes. She moved to the tape over her mouth, taking it off as painlessly as possible. She slowly adjusted to the dark looking for something to help herself out of the trunk or to bring attention to herself from passing motorists. Linda's hope quickly fell as she realized there wasn't much in the trunk aside from herself. Linda laid her head on the floor of the trunk, letting out a frustrated sigh. She patted her pants looking for her cell phone. Hoping by chance it was still in her back pocket. Though she was sure the person driving the car had taken it from her. Linda hated that she was right when she didn't feel anything in her pockets. She looked for the inside pull to the trunk. If she can open the trunk she'd run the major risk of bringing so much attention to herself that the person that was driving would know she was escaping. With as much traffic as she could hear Linda knew someone else would see her. She just hoped it would be enough and that someone would stop to help or call nine-one-one. She reached around the trunk feeling for the button.

"Shit," Linda whispered as she found nothing. She refused to let it deter her. Linda continued to search for a way to get out of the trunk.

* * *

Danny waltzed into the Emergency Department. He walked over to the nurse's station, "Afternoon ladies." Danny smiled, "Linda in her office?"

Anne looked up from the computer, "She's on lunch. She went down to that sandwich shop." Anne paused as another nurse ran up to the desk.

"We've got incoming MVA with two victims. One female, age thirty-two, and one male, age thirty-four. The male took a direct hit to his side of the vehicle. The female is twenty weeks pregnant." A young nurse rattled off what was told over the EMS radio.

"Prep Trauma two and page OB." Anne made her way out from behind the desk, "Danny, I gotta go catch this. She should be back anytime. She's been gone a while now." She said before running off to meet the ambulance.

Danny pulled his phone out, trying to call her again. Frowning when it went straight to voicemail. He didn't have a good feeling about her absence. He was sure something was wrong but until he could start putting pieces together s no way to find out where his wife was. Danny decided to start with the hospital security team. He knew the security officers well and routinely talked to them about the safety of the emergency department as well as the offices of hospital staff.

"Hey, Carl. Have you seen Linda recently?" Danny asked the guard standing at the emergency room entrance.

Carl was tall and muscular, with a permanent smile on his face. He was always willing to help Danny out or get his input. He often talked to the NYPD officers about the perps they brought in and out of the hospital. Carl had wanted to be a police officer growing up but a torn ACL in high school changed his plans. He could look like he would rip someone's throat out but in reality, was a big teddy bear. Just the person the hospital needed to man the first security checkpoint into the emergency department. Carl shook his head, "I saw her leave for lunch but she's not back yet."

Danny nodded his head, "Do you know what time she left?"

"Yeah." Carl looked at his watch, "Oh wow! It was about an hour and a half ago."

"She say anything about meeting anyone for lunch or taking a long lunch?" Danny asked knowing Linda usually only took about an hour for lunch and even that was stretching it for her on most days.

"No man. She didn't say anything at all. Just that she was headed out for a bit." Carl told Danny.

"She didn't seem abnormal? Under duress? Worried? Anything out of the ordinary? She had her cell phone with her?" Danny fired off question after question.

"I didn't see her phone but she had her purse." Carl turned to the CCTV monitors, "She looked normal." He pointed to the left camera, "Here's the footage of her leaving."

Danny looked over the security counter to watch the video. As Carl stated, Linda had a smile on her face as she stopped for a moment to speak to Carl. Her purse on her shoulder. She walked out of the hospital with the same smile and a light wave over her shoulder. Danny watched as she disappeared off-screen, "Do you have the footage from outside?"

"Yup." Carl quickly changed camera angles. They both watched as Linda walked down the street and across the block until she was out of frame.

"She didn't take her car." Danny mused.

"None of the staff usually do when they hit somewhere close by for lunch. It's easier than having to come back to find a parking spot." Carl told Danny, "Is everything okay?"

Danny sighed, "I don't know. She's not answering her phone."

"Why don't you just ping it?" Carl asked. Danny's confused face led Carl to continue, "You know like they do in CSI. They trace the phone with the cell towers."

"It's not that easy. And if her phone is dead that causes another issue." Danny said, "You need to quit watching so much TV."

"So then just use the find iPhone feature," Carl suggested.

Danny pulled his phone from his pocket, "The what?" Danny handed his phone to Carl.

"Watch." Carl opened the setting in Danny's phone showing him how to use Find My iPhone, "You just put her number in here and..." Danny watched as a small map came up showing him the location of Linda's phone, "Her phone is three blocks down. Maybe she's on her way back?"

"Maybe." Danny studied the map, "I'm going to follow this to see if I run into her. In the meantime, if she comes in, please stop her, and have her call me immediately? I'm starting to really worry about her. It's not like her to not answer. And things just aren't adding up."

"Yeah. No problem." Carl nodded, "I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks." Danny rushed out of the hospital doors on his way to where the map pinpointed Linda's cell phone.

* * *

It felt like hours of being stuck in the trunk. Linda had heard less traffic as the car changed speeds. She determined they were now off the highway and in the city somewhere. When the car slowed to a stop she felt a lump in her throat. She had worked her feet and wrists free of their restraints. Now was the time to determine the next course of action. She knew they were going to open the trunk and realize she had freed herself. She had to be prepared to fight her way out. The trunk was bare with nothing she could use as a weapon so Linda focused on how she could make her way out of the trunk to give herself a fighting chance. Deciding to use the leverage she had from being inside the trunk she laid on her back with her feet ready to kick up as the trunk popped open. Linda tried to steel her nerves as the front car doors slammed shut. She heard the keys in the truck lock. The bright sun momentarily blinded her as the trunk flew open. Linda pushed her feet out, connecting with the chest of her kidnapper. He stumbled back a few paces. Just enough for Linda to jump out of the trunk.

"¡Atrápala!( _Catch her_ )" The man yelled.

Linda ran as fast as she could. Having no idea where she was or which way to go.

"Vuelve aquí perra! _(Come back here, bitch!_ )" Someone yelled from behind her. Linda's feet pounded on the dirt and grass as she ran for her life. She needed to get somewhere safe. She needed to find someone to help. She needed to get away from the men who were chasing her. Linda saw a road in the distance. She was closing in fast praying there would be a car that would drive by. Linda felt her heart beat faster as a white car entered the roadway. She recognized the familiar blue logo on the side of the NYPD cruiser.

"Help!" Linda screamed, "HELP! They are chasing me! Help!!" She ran towards the officer that stepped out of the driver's side.

The officer caught Linda in his arms. She was shaking as the adrenaline coursed through her veins, "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" The officer held her shoulders.

"I'm okay. They kidnapped me! And they killed a man in the alley!" Linda rushed to say silently thanking God that help had arrived.

The men chasing Linda had slowed their strides as the cop pushed Linda behind him, "Get in the car." He told her opening the back door. Linda complied knowing things could get serious very quickly. She watched the officer pull his gun and shout at the men to stop moving.

"¿Qué creen ustedes idiotas que estsán haciendo? Ella es una esposa de policías!( _What do you idiots think you are doing?! She is a police wife!)"_ The officer said in spanish to the four men standing in front of him.

"Si( _Yes_ ). I have twenty-four hours to take care of my shit. Rodriguez podrá recibir tres vecea más do lo que le debo con esta perra.( _Rodriguez can receive three more times what I owe him with this bitch)_ " The man that opened the trunk explained.

"You better know what you're doing Pérez." The cop shook his head. Linda watched as the officer lowed his weapon before opening the back door, "Mrs. Reagan, right?" Linda nodded her head not understanding the interaction between the officer and the other man. She hated that she couldn't hear what they were saying back and forth, "Please step over here." The officer helped Linda by the elbow out of his car, "Your husband is Captain Reagan, right?" Linda silently nodded, "Well this will be awkward in the break room."

"Huh?" Linda didn't have any idea what the officer was talking about. She never saw his hand come from his side with his taser until she felt the jolts of electricity fire into her system. Once again Linda was left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like it if I translated the Spanish sentances down here at the end of each chapter? I don't want to do it in the text of the story because I feel as if it takes away part of that but I also don't want anyone to feel excluded if they don't speak Spanish.
> 
> Let me know. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Danny walked up the street keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Linda. As he got closer to the spot where her phone was located the more he started to worry. Something was wrong. He could hear her phone beeping loudly as he passed a narrow alley. Danny put a hand on his hip over the butt of his gun. His stomach was in knots. He swore his heart was pounding so loud passersby could hear it. Danny swallowed the large lump in his throat. He carefully crept down the alley. As he got closer to the metal dumpster his heart sunk. Danny popped the lid open trying to prepare himself for what he might see. Danny was relieved when he realized Linda wasn't in the dumpster. His relief was quickly replaced with fear once realizing her cell phone was on top of the trash pile. Behind the dumpster, he saw part of a human hand. Danny ripped the dumpster away from the side of the building. He was taken aback when the dead body of a young man slumped out from behind the dumpster. He had to catch his breath for a moment before he could react. It wasn't Linda. It wasn't her. As thankful as he was seeing that his wife wasn't stuffed behind a dumpster, he felt anger flood his veins. Whoever had a hand in taking Linda had no idea who they were dealing with. Danny wouldn't stop hunting until she was safe.

He pulled out his cell phone immediately calling for backup. Danny looked up and down the alley. His stomach twisting when he saw blood on the ground. Danny relayed his location asking for an immediate perimeter to be set up and called in a BOLO for his wife, "I need the whole block closed down and I need a BOLO on my wife. Track everything. I want her found."

He knew something was seriously wrong. There was no way Linda would have left her cell phone in a dumpster. The blood on the ground was too fresh. As Danny looked around closer he noticed more blood. This time it looked like drops that slowly turned into a trail then he saw a small pool of blood before the trial ended. Danny's world crumbled when he saw tire marks on the ground only a few feet away.

* * *

Hours later the alley was lit up by red and blue lights. Crime scene units covering every inch of the area. The dead body had been sent to the coroner's office. The identity of the man was still unknown. His fingerprints didn't show up in any database and there was no ID on his person. Danny's former partner, Detective Beaz, was leading a team through the neighborhood interviewing anyone they could find trying to piece together what happened to Linda. Danny made the call to his sons telling them what happened and making sure all his children were safe and sound. Sean showed up on the scene with Bullet by his side, Jack and Jamie rode in together while Frank handled as much as he could from home. Kathleen, Margaret, and Lucy had taken all the children to Kathleen and Jack's house next door to Danny and Linda's. Leaving the officers in the Reagan household to their business without causing the children to start worrying. Danny went through Linda's latest records from the hospital. Who she had seen and who the most recent patients she worked on were. He hoped he'd see something that would help him find who took her. Calls went out to every precinct, hospital, morgue, bus, train, subway, anywhere in the city, to be on the lookout for a woman matching Linda's description. Her car was still parked in its spot at the hospital. Untouched. Her office remained just the way she had left it.

Danny was talking to his father on the phone when Jamie shouted at him, "Danny! We might have something!" Jamie waived him over. Standing next to Jamie was a man wearing a tattered shirt and jeans full of holes. His big toe poked out of the worn dirty work boots he wore with no laces. Danny slipped his phone in his pocket as he approached Jamie and the homeless man, "Danny, this is Abe. He says he saw Linda earlier today."

"You must be Miss Linda's husband." Abe stuck his hand out to shake Danny's

"Yes." Danny nodded his head, "You saw Linda today?"

"Yes Sir. Right about lunchtime. Miss Linda was on her way to the cafe to get something to eat. She handed me some water and stopped to say hello." Abe said, "She's an angel."

Danny felt his heart warm hearing someone dote on his wife with such emotion, "Did she say anything to you? Was she scared? Was someone watching her?" Danny asked.

"No Sir. She said hello as she always does. Gave me some water and chatted for a moment." Abe explained, "Come to think of it, I didn't see her come back this way."

"Do you know what time it was?" Danny flipped through the notepad he'd been using.

Abe bowed his head, "I'm sorry Sir. I don't."

"It's alright. We checked with the sandwich shop. She never made it there." Danny told Abe.

"Did you talk to them boys?" Abe asked.

"What boys?" Danny looked over to Jamie who shrugged his shoulders not knowing who Abe was talking about.

"Them boys that were messing with that young man that was over there." Abe pointed to where the dead body had been found.

"What did they look like?" Jamie started taking notes the second abe started talking.

Abe thought for a moment, "Young kids. Mexican maybe? Two of them. One tall kid with a goatee and baseball cap on. The other one was older. NOt as tall but he looked like he was the muscle of the duo. They were messing with that other kid. Pushing him and yelling at him in Spanish." Abe frowned, "I heard some yelling between them three. Then Linda came by. I saw them boys speeding down the street a little bit later when I's on my way to the shelter for some lunch."

"What kind of car were they driving?" Jamie asked without looking up from his notepad.

"Some old rickety brown sedan. Ugly looking. Looked older than dirt." Abe shook his head.

Danny held his breath, "Did you see Linda with them?"

"No Sir. Just them driving like a bat outta Hell." Abe told him.

"Did you catch the license plate?" Jamie hoped Abe could recall at least a partial plate.

Abe smiled, "Yes Sir. I remember it because it had my wife's birthday eight sixty-six, delta, victor, lima."

"Eight, six, six, D, V, L," Jamie repeated.

Abe nodded his head, "Yes Sir. My dear wife was born August nineteen-sixty-six. And I know them letter was delta, victor, lima because I looked twice thinking it said, Devil."

"Were you in the armed forces?" Danny asked hearing Abe using the NATO alphabet.

"Something like that." Abe hid a smile.

"I'll get a BOLO for this car and find out where it is." Jamie told Danny, "Thank you, Abe." He ran off to get the information out as fast as possible. Time was working against them.

Danny shook Abe's hand, "You have no idea how much you've helped. Thank you."

"You just make sure you find that wife of yours. And tell her ole Abe here wants a reuben on rye when she gets back." Abe smirked.

"How about we just invite you to dinner when she's home safe?" Danny tried to stay confident that Linda was still alive. That with this information they would quickly find her.

"I'll hold you to it, Captain." Abe said, "I'll be at Saint Christophers Shelter." Abe shook Danny's hand once more before walking away, praying for Linda's safe return home.


	6. Chapter 6

Linda's head felt like it was being squeezed by two giant hands. Wherever she was, she knew she was moving. Linda opened her eyes to darkness. A blindfold had been tied around her eyes. Her mouth was taped shut and her ankles and wrists were bound with rope. Linda tried to listen for any sounds that would help her figure out where she was only for the sound of her heartbeat to thump loudly in her ear. Every time she tried to move she felt the ropes get tighter. They must have rigged them in a way that she wouldn't be able to get out of. For the next few hours Linda drifted in and out of consciousness. Her body was exhausted and tried to rest. But each time she nodded off Linda forced herself to wake up. She needed to figure out a way to get help. She kept the faces of the man who opened the trunk. Of the three others who chased her. And the police officer that turned his back on someone in danger. She memorized every detail of their face. How they spoke. How they walked. Everything about them that would help catch them if she got away. Between consciousness, she overheard male voices. She couldn't figure out which direction they were coming from. They seemed to shift around her. Finally, after hours of trying to stay awake, Linda's body succumbed to the desperate need for sleep.

* * *

Danny looked up and down the deserted street. ESU and NYPD cars littered the area. Using surveillance cameras from around the block where LInda was taken and the information given to them by Abe, they were able to identify who the vehicle belonged to and who was driving. Danny's team followed ESU commander Sergeant Michaels to the front of the house. Sean and Bullet at the front of the line with Danny close behind. Jamie and Jack followed the second team around the back of the house. There was no way anyone was getting out of the residence without them knowing.

Sergeant Michaels pounded on the front door, "NYPD! Open up!" He waited a moment before shaking the door with his fist a second time, "NYPD! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sergeant Michaels clenched his fists. He was good friends with the Reagan clan. His wife and Linda routinely spent time together. And his kids grew up with Jack and Sean. He hated thinking about what they'd find inside, "NYPD! OPEN THE DOOR!" He banged on the door again. After another long moment, he turned to Officer Clark, "Hit it." He said.

Officer Clark swung the battering ram against the door, slamming it open in one swift move. A sea of officers swarmed into the house shouting,

"NYPD!"

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"NYPD! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

The house echoed loud voices as they spread through the residence like ants. Looking into every corner, every crevice, to find who they were looking for. Sean and Bullet followed Sergeant Michaels to the second floor while Danny led a team to the basement. Jack stayed outside watching the perimeter while Jamie followed the second team through the back door. Everywhere you looked an officer was walking by. Soon shouts of "CLEAR!" filtered through the air as both teams found nothing. Noone. The house was completely empty.

Danny was about to head back upstairs when a sliver of light caught his eye. The basement had barely any light. All officers had flashlights shining to keep the area lit. When they lowered their lights Danny noticed, in the corner a tiny line of yellow light. He wordlessly pointed to the hidden light wondering where it was coming from. He let a small group of officers over to the wall, feeling around for any abnormalities. Danny's breath caught in his throat when he felt a hidden handle. Danny and the officer with him took position while Jack went around the group ready to throw the door open. On a hushed count of three, Jack pulled open the door and the room filled with light. Danny and the officers swarmed the room with their large presence. Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a meth lab. Bottles and liquids were dumped all over the place. In the corner was a table full of white powder bricks. Another table next to it had marijuana plats that seemed to be growing strong. Danny surveyed the area before holstering his weapon.

"No one's here." Danny shook his head, "Get CSU here. Find any print, hair, Fiber, whatever we can use to find my wife." He instructed an officer as he headed up to the main floor. Danny met up with Sergeant Michaels, "She's not here." Danny's voice was heavy.

"We'll find her." Sergeant Michael's put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "She's strong. You know that. She'll be okay."

Danny nodded his head, "I just want to know who the hell these people are and why Linda."

"Captain Reagan!" A female voice yelled from the front door. Danny's head swiveled around to the long-haired blond woman standing in the door.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked.

"Agent Caliope Prewitt." She held up a badge, "DEA. Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Followed a tip from a kidnapping." He said keeping his answer short, "And you must be here for what we found in the basement."

"We'll take care of everything from here on out. Send me the information on your case and the tipster. Your team is dismissed." She said cooly.

"Excuse me?" Danny shook his head, "You can have the drugs but the kidnapping my case."

Agent Prewitt looked up from her phone, "Captain Reagan. Don't you have something better to do? Quotas to hit? Look, this was a great effort, but the house is empty. There's nothing here. I'll check into the kidnapping case."

"You're not taking my case." Danny insisted. His blood ran hot through his veins at the thought of being pulled away from finding his wife.

"With all due respect, Captain. This is a DEA case. Drugs make it Federal. Go back to taking care of your city." Agent Prewitt said dismissively.

"My wife is the woman kidnapped. I'm not letting anyone else lead this case." Danny felt his anger spilling out as the woman who stood in front of him.

The information pulled Agent Prewitt's attention away from her phone, "Your wife? Hmmm...That does put us in a hard spot." She slipped her phone into her pocket, "When's the last time you saw your wife? What's her name?"

"You're really going to try for an interview right now?" Danny shook his head, "My city, my jurisdiction, my wife, my case."

Agent Prewitt pursed her lips, "We'll see about that." Without another word, Agent Prewitt walked out of the house already on her phone. Her team sending the NYPD out of the house to take over collecting evidence and securing the scene.

Danny let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "We need to see the Commissioner." He shook his head. He didn't give a damn about the drugs they'd found in the basement. DEA could take them. Hell, they could take the whole bust. But finding Linda. That was Danny's job. Not only as an NYPD Captain but as a husband. It was his job to make sure she got home, safe, and sound. He wasn't going to let a woman from DEA take that away from him. He'd find a way to get his wife back, with or without the DEA breathing down his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank Reagan sat behind his desk. In front of him sat his son on one side and Agent Prewitt on the other, "Agent Prewitt. I was unaware of a federal investigation going on. Want to explain why you and your department failed to notify me?"

"It's a federal case. We didn't have to notify you. I don't even have to be here. I'm being nice seeing as how there's....family, involved." Agent Prewitt said delicately.

"Yeah. They took my wife." Danny was angry. Angry that they didn't find Linda. Angry at Agent Prewitt who was wasting his time. Angry that he had to sit in his father's office while minutes ticked by. Every second wasted in the search for his wife.

"And we will cooperate with the NYPD on that. But it's my case. You can assist." Agent Prewitt didn't give any indication that she had an ounce of sympathy for Danny. It was as if she'd said this to too many people over the years, "We'll do what we can to find your wife without compromising our case."

"What does that mean?" Danny frowned.

Agent Prewitt looked from Danny to Frank, "It means that we have been working on this case for over three years. I won't let my case be compromised for a task if it becomes too risky."

"What do you mean by risky?" Frank spoke up.

"I won't let a civilian get in the way of taking down the people who run these drugs. I'm not after the small guys. I want their boss. The head of the snake. The Diablo himself. And I'll get him. Nothing will get in my way." Agent Prewitt explained, "I have orders to overlook any activity if it gets us closer to the head of the operation."

"You don't give a damn that she was kidnapped do you?" Danny jumped out of his seat, "They took my wife! She's a mother! A grandmother!"

"Danny calm down." Frank quickly stood ready to hold Danny back if necessary.

"No! She doesn't give a shit that Linda was taken! This is just an inconvenience for her!" Danny accused.

Agent Prewitt sighed loudly, "Captain Reagan. I understand how hard this must be. I will do what we can to get your wife back. But you need to look at the bigger picture here." She stood in front of Danny, "You were a Marine. You know that you have to sacrifice for the greater good."

"And I was taught to never leave a man behind. I'll be damned if I'm going to start with my wife!" Danny stormed out of the Commissioner's office, slamming the door behind him. There was no way he would stop his team from searching for his wife. If he still had breath in his lungs and blood in his veins he'd move heaven and hell to find the love of his life.

* * *

"Pérez. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ( _Perez. What the Hell did you do?)"_ A tall heavyset man stood in the doorway blocking almost all light.

"Señor, solo déjeme hablar con Rodríguez. ( _Sir, just let me talk to Rodriguez_.)" The younger smaller man pleaded.

"Le debes mucho dinero. ( _You owe him big money_.)" The man crossed his arms.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Necesitaba más tiempo. No sabía qué hacer. Además. Obtendrá más de lo que le debo con ella.( _I know, I know. I needed more time. I didn't know what to do. Besides. He'll get more than I owe him with her.)_ " The young man pointed to Linda who was still coming to consciousness.

¿Cómo? Ella es demasiado vieja para el patio de comercio. Ella no es su tipo de puta. Tal vez como personal de servicio, pero dudo que dure mucho. ¿Qué puede conseguir por ella? ( _How? She's too old for the trade yard. She's not his type of whore. Maybe as serving staff but I doubt she will last long. What can he get for her?)"_ The man's voice was gruff. Filled with power as he practically spat his words.

"Ella es la esposa de un policía. Pagarán por ella. para recuperarla. _(She's a cops wife. They'll pay for her. To get her back.)_ " The younger man's grin widened.

"Ah. Un rescate. ¿Puedes garantizer que pueden pagar?( _Ah. A ransom. You can guarantee they can pay?)_ " The older man sounded interested.

The young man looked so familiar but Linda was having a hard time placing him, "Si. They will pay for her."

"Bueno. Porque si no lo hacen, lamentarás haber nacido. ( _Good. Because if they don't you'll be sorry you were ever born_.)" The older man puffed out his chest, "La última persona en atornillar a Diablo terminó en una tina de agua salada después de que lo azotamos hasta que se puso rojo. Disfrutaré encontrando otra forma de descartar tu cuerpo inútil.( _The last person to screw over Diablo wound up in a vat of saltwater after we lashed him until he welted up red. I'll enjoy finding another way to discard your useless body.)"_

The older man pushed the younger one out of the room leaving Linda in total darkness. After a moment her eyes adjusted to the sliver of light coming from under the door. She tried to think of everyone she'd seen most recently. She knew who the young man was. She just couldn't think. Her head hurt so bad. Her heartbeat wouldn't calm. Her lungs gasped for air. She tried to stay calm and collect her thoughts but all she could think of was her husband and how she knew he would find her. She prayed it would be sooner rather than later. She wasn't fluent in Spanish but she made out enough to know she was going to be bait for money. She hated that the men were right. It would be easy. Ther's no way anyone would let her stay in the clutches of the men that kidnapped her.

* * *

Danny burst into the offices at the DEA where Agent Prewitt stood in front of her peers, "What the hell is this?" He held up a crumpled piece of paper.

"I don't know." She shook her head seeming more perturbed that he interrupted her speech than she was concerned about why he was there.

"This says you moved my wife's kidnapping to low priority?!"Danny yelled, "Low priority?!"

"We've gathered some new intel." Agent PRewitt tried to explain, "This is brand new and we haven't had a chance to go through it or send it off." She showed Danny the pictures of the missing car with different plates on it crossing the border into Mexico, "No sign of her was in the car when it crossed the border. We are focusing on a local cell at the moment."

"So this is it?!" Danny couldn't believe what was going on, "A little over three hours and you're no longer concerned with a kidnapping victim tied to your case?" Danny had spent the last few hours pouring over evidence when he received the email in his hand.

"Right now we need to shut down these cells." She circled parts of a map, "These will lead us to the man that possibly has your wife."

"And what bout her safety when we get there?" He asked still stunned by the news.

"We'll do our best to get her out safely if she's there." Agent Prewitt told him.

Danny shook his head, "You're best isn't good enough." He said truthfully.

"You'll have to take it or leave it, Mr. Reagan." Agent Prewitt looked back to her team and resumed her meeting, "Now you can either sit down and join the meeting or you can get out." She gave him an ultimatum. She was surprised when Danny stood his ground, "Good. Then you'll also understand this is my case. I'm doing you a courtesy to assist."

"It's not a courtesy when my wife is involved." He retorted.

Agent Prewitt ignored Danny's comment and went back to briefing her team on the mission to raid one of Diablo's compounds. Danny paid close attention. She might be on a mission to get drugs from a large drug smuggler but his mission was clear. Find his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

As the oldest Reagan child, Jack was always the first one to go to their parents if there was a problem. Most of the time he didn't mind. He loved that his younger siblings looked up to him and trusted him so much. Today, however, was different. Their mother had been kidnapped. Of course, the younger kids thought she was on a business trip but both Jack and Sean knew what happened. He suspected that even Grace knew something was wrong. But the twin and Spenser were kept safely out of the loop. Jack walked up the stairs and down the hall to his parents' bedroom where his father stood inside the closet. Danny Reagan was putting guns, ammo, knives, and any weapon he owned into a duffel bag. Beside it was a small go bag with a first aid kit, supplies, and clothes. Danny only looked up when he heard the knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Danny replied not looking up.

"Dad." Jack stepped into the room, "What are you doing?"

Danny kept his focus on his task at hand, "I'm getting your mother back." Jack knew how much his parents loved each other. He knew his father would do anything to protect his mother. Jack stood in silence not knowing how to address his situation, "Jack I need you to do something for me." Danny walked out of the closet with both bags in his hands, "I need you to take care of the kids."

"Dad." Jack started to say.

"Jack. I need you to make sure Grace, Faith, Sam, and Spense are okay. I'm going to get your mother back. I swear. I just need you to take care of them." Danny said seriously, "If something happens." Danny paused knowing he was asking something tremendous of his own child, "If something happens. I know they're going to be okay with you and Kathleen. And I know that's a lot to ask."

"I'll take care of things here. Kathleen and I will make sure of it. You don't need to worry about us. Just get Mom and come back home." Jack knew there was nothing he could say to his father to change his mind or alter his plans. He saw the steel look in his father's eyes. He was leaving and nothing was going to stop him. Jack had experianced his father traipsing across the world as a Marine. He saw the sadness and desperation in his eyes every time he was sent overseas. He heard the firmness of his voice, and could see the courage his father was trying to project. Jack knew he wasn't just seeing his father. The person who taught him how to ride a bike, throw a football, how to treat his wife and children, how to love unconditionally. He was also seeing a Marine. A man on a mission with only one objective. A man who would die before he backed down, "Don't worry about us. We're all okay." Jack said.

"Tell the kids we love them." Danny hoisted the weapons bag onto his shoulder, carrying the other in his hand, "Jack...If something happens, the safe has all the paperwork you'll need." Danny turned and left the room leaving his son standing in his parents' bedroom not knowing if he'd ever see them again.

* * *

Linda groaned in pain. She felt as if she was starving. The slop they had been giving her was barely enough to survive and Linda wasn't quite so sure it wasn't tainted with something. Her eyes cracked open to the darkness surrounding her. A small hole in the wall giving just enough moonlight for her to know whether or not it was daytime. Linda shivered involuntarily as a door to her left opened up. A tall, muscular, man slipped through the door before closing it quietly behind him. Linda didn't recognize him. He wasn't one of the men that had kidnapped her. As he walked closer Linda tried to memorize his features. Something that seemed impossible with the large military coat he wore and mask over his head, leaving only his eyes peeking through two small circles. He reached into one of his many pockets producing a protein bar. One with peanut butter and chocolate.

"You need to eat something." He said in a gruff voice.

Linda looked at the protein bar as if it was a stick of dynamite, "You speak English?"

"Yes. Now eat." He shoved the bar into her hands. Linda started at the bar. The wrapper was perfectly sealed. It looked as if it had never been touched.

"Why?" Linda asked. If she could talk to this man, maybe she'd get some intel as to where she was and why she was there in the first place.

"You'll die if you don't eat." The man grumbled.

The hair on the back of Linda's neck stood up, "Okay.." She worried that this was some sort of test. But the pain in her stomach won her internal war. Linda tore into he protein bar as if it was the best thing she'd ever eaten.

"Here." The man produced a bottle of water. Still sealed and somewhat cool.

"Thank you." Linda took the water-guzzling it down. She was so hungry. So thirsty. She was sure she was going to starve to death.

The man picked up the protein bar wrapper and the empty water bottle, "Sleep. No one will come in tonight." He told her.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Linda wanted to know what the strange man was up to.

"Sleep." Was all he said as he slipped back through the door he came in leaving Linda to wonder what the Hell was going on.

* * *

Danny parked his car in the back parking lot of a seedy-looking biker bar. A place he never thought he'd come to but it was the only place he knew he could go. He walked in with a gun at his hip, ankle, and a knife hidden on his body. He might know who he's looking for but he wasn't stupid. At a place like this, things could get out of hand very quickly. Inside the bar was practically empty. The old bartender stopped wiping the counter the second Danny stepped into the place.

"Can I 'elp ya?" The old man asked. His Irish accent thick. Danny looked the man up and down. He may have more than a decade on Danny but he knew there was a gun under the bar top and the man knew how to use it.

"I'm looking for someone." Danny walked to the bar, "A guy I used to know."

"This fellow got a name?" The bartender started wiping glasses down as Danny kept his guard up.

"Juan Medina." Danny knew this was where he'd find the person he was looking for.

"Noone by that name here." The bartender shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you know him by the name of Wolf Morgan." Danny knew the bartender was lying. The way he stiffened when Danny said Juan's name meant he knew exactly who Danny was looking for.

The bartender stopped what he was doing to look at Danny, "You got a reason for bein' her boyo?"

"I need to speak to him." Danny wasn't going to leave. He had one shot at talking to this man. The man who Danny knew could help him.

"He's alright Abe. You can put the gun down." A loud booming voice filtered through the empty bar, "Detective Danny Reagan, excuse me, Captain now."

Danny looked back at the bartender, "I knew you looked familiar. Abe. You're the guy. The homeless man who saw the men who took my wife." Danny sucked in a hard breath. The bartender just smiled with a twinkle in his eye before turning his attention to the man walking through the dark bar towards Danny, "Haven't seen you for years. What the Hell brings you here?"

"It's been a long time." Danny nodded his head. He quickly found himself in a tight hug against the man he was determined to find.

"Good to see you brother," Juan said sincerely. The two were brothers in arms. They stood side by side overseas, working together on a select team of only the best, "Doc, two beers." Juan grabbed the necks to both bottles, "Come. Sit down. Meet the guys and then we can talk about why you're here."

Danny nodded his head and followed his fellow war hero to the back of the bar. In a private room sat a small group of men. A few Danny recognized from his time in the military.

"Boys. This is Danny Reagan. Luckiest son of a bitch I ever met." Juan sat down in one of the empty chairs as Danny took the other, "You remember, Ant, Blaze, and Archer." He pointed to the three men sitting across from Danny. The five of them had worked together on select missions during their military time. A long time ago they were inseparable. Though time had passed and life carried on for all of them, taking them in opposite directions. Danny nodded his head before sipping his beer again.

"Bear." A large buff man held his beer up.

"Cade." A man with his nose stuck to a laptop said without looking up.

"Zeke." Another man said. Danny looked him up and down. Judging by the fatigues he wore Danny guessed the man was once in the Army.

"Falcon." Said the last man at the end of the table.

"Danny." He said, "I wish I was here on a social visit. It's been too long." Danny looked towards his friend, "But I need help. And you're the only one who I know can do it."

"Whatcha need?" Juan seemed undisturbed that Danny was desperate for help.

"Someone took my wife. I need to get down to Mexico and get her back." Danny said with steel in his voice.

Danny watched as Juan looked around the table at all nodding their heads, "Okay. We'll help. What do you know?"

"Not much. FBI doesn't want me involved and shoved her case aside." Danny explained.

"Cade, get the FBI files. Zeke, get the bird ready to fly. Bear and Falcon, button down the base. The rest of you, wheels up in forty." Juan barked out orders to his men, "I have a friend in Mexico that we can trust."

"You have a friend everywhere," Danny said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I"m a popular man." Juan smiled, "Let's get the crew some food before we go and are stuck with airline peanuts for a meal." Juan smiled wide.

"You own your own plane and you still only serve peanuts?" Danny smiled.

"Somethings don't need to change." Juan stood from the table, "Fill me in as we get things done."

Danny folowed his old friend to the second level of the bar and into the management offices knowing this wasn't the best idea he'd ever had yet he knew it was going to be the only way he'd see his wife again.


	9. Chapter 9

Linda blinked her eyes open. Loud voices outside her door pulled her from the restless slumber she slipped into. She looked around the dark room wondering if the man who had told her she would be safe was still there. Linda frowned realizing she was alone. She had hoped she'd be able to get some information from the man. She turned towards the sound of the voices. Linda wasn't sure what they were saying but when she heard the word "American" she tried to edge closer to the door to listen.

"Rodriguez put me on the American tonight." A deep voice grumbled.

"I want to see her." A thick, heavy accent countered.

"If we wear her out they won't pay." The first man said.

"I see. You just want her to yourself." The second man smirked.

The first man crossed his arms, "We are here to watch and make sure she doesn't slip away. Not taint the merchandise."

The other man held up his beer, "Have fun." He winked before slinking away into the night.

Linda sat on the dirty floor hoping she'd be able to talk to the mysterious man who seemed to be doing what he could to keep her safe. At least for the night. Linda closed her eyes praying her husband would find her soon.

* * *

Danny sat in the airplane seat trying to do as his friend suggested and catch a few hours of sleep before they touched down in Mexico. He couldn't do it. He went longer without sleep on missions overseas as a Marine. He wasn't going to nap when his wife's life was on the line. Danny looked over at the team assembled on the plane. He knew what he was doing was wrong in so many ways. They were breaking local and federal laws. He knew this could end his career. Possibly put him in jail. He'd endure it all as long as Linda was okay.

"What's the plan?" Danny asked his friend Juan.

"My friend said there are multiple compounds but he's heard rumor of one of Diablo's compounds being used for holding an American woman." Juan said, "We're going to breach the compound, get your wife and get out. We don't have the artillary to go after The Diablo himself. This is hostage rescue only."

Blaze looked up, "Wolf, I got ariel photos of the compund."

"Perfect." Juan walked over to the small table where Blaze was hard at work on his laptop to collect every peice of inforation they could gather before landing.

"Cade, we need two entry and exit points." Bear joined the conversation.

"Already on it." Cade barely looked up from the tablet he was working on.

"Casualty count?" Juan asked Ant.

"Minimum civillian. Whoever stands in our way to get to the hostage." Ant said from the cockpit where he and Zeke pioleted the aircraft.

"Ant and I will chopper us in and drop you twenty klicks east. That's the closest we can get without being seen." Zeke explained.

"Looks like we're in for a hike before we get there," Archer said from his seat.

"We'll hike through and slip in the compound at nightfall tomorrow and hopefully slip out quietly," Juan said hopefully. He didn't miss the smirk from almost every man on the plane. They all knew this mission wasn't going to be quiet. No hostage situation was ever quiet.

"And after we get out?" Danny asked.

"The chopper will be ready to take us out of there. And we all go home." Falcon said looking at the map on his tablet, "Here." He blew the picture up for everyone to see, "Seven klicks east is an open area. We can't drop there but we can pick up."

"Wolf, we're an hour away from landing." Ant yelled from the cockpit.

"Check your gear and saddle up. We have no room for mistakes or a near-miss. This mission has to be successful." Juan told his team before turning around to face his longtime friend, "We'll get Linda back."

"I know we will." Danny nodded his head, "You have no idea-"

Juan held a hand up to stop Danny from speaking, "You saved my ass in Fallujah. Twice. This isn't even close to paying you back."

"Never asked you too."

"And I never asked you to thank me for this. This is what we do. It's why my team exists. You need to know what you're getting into through. Not only are we flying under the radar of the US Government we are also breaking laws in Mexico." Juan reminded Danny.

"I'd die for my wife. I'll do anything to bring her home safe." Danny fiddled with his wedding ring.

"Never leave a woman behind?" Juan sat and buckled his belt.

"Especially not the woman you married," Danny smirked.

Juan nodded his head silently going through the plan in his head, again and again, knowing that when it came time to drop from the sky he'd be ready to take out anyone in his way.

* * *

The slam of the door hitting the wall surprised Linda. All had been silent for hours. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, light was streaming through the window.

"Buenos días princesa.( _Good morning Princess)_ " The man Linda knew was Pérez, walked into the room. He was the man at the hospital. One of the men that had taken her from the US.  


"What do you want?" Linda asked trying to quiet the fear in her voice.

He walked closer to Linda before putting a hand on her cheek, " Quiero lo que todo el mundo quiere. Dinero.( _I want what everyone wants. Money.)"_ He smiled, " Y tú eres mi boleto para ganar mucho dinero.( _And you're my ticket to a lot of money.)"  
_

Linda jerked her face away. She understood a little Spanish. Being in the medical field it helped to understand the basics of many languages but in no way was she fluent. Linda looked around the barren room for some kind of weapon she could use against the man who knelt in front of her. The man frowned when Linda backed away from him. His hand swiftly moved through the air catching Linda on her cheek. The sound of the slam echoed around the room. Linda gasped in shock. She should have been prepared for this. She should have known they'd touch her at some point. She prayed that she'd live through whatever the man had next for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny chopped his way through the forest the would take him and his ragtag team of military buddies to where Linda was being kept. They'd touched down yesterday, rested up, and triple-checked their gear before heading into the chopper. The men dropped into a small clearing by a creek and had begun their hike. With weapons strapped to their bodies, first aid supplies fit where they could along with anything they needed if they had to spend a few nights in the wilderness. Danny had no idea how Juan did it but he was able to get confirmation that Linda was being kept in the hidden room under the floorboards of the kitchen area. Only those who were close to Diablo knew about the holding room. Danny followed Juan as they winded around large boulders, through thick vegetation, and down the side of a cliff. When they got to the bottom Danny could see why this wasn't a route they could take back. Especially if Linda was injured. God help anyone who hurt her. Danny knew this was solely a rescue mission. They were nowhere near equipped to take out Diablo and the Cartel. It wouldn't stop him from putting a bullet between the eyes on anyone who laid a hand on his wife. Danny glanced up at the setting sun. In just a few hours, they'd be at the edge of the compound and ready to breach the West wall. He subconsciously felt for his wedding ring, letting the metal soothe his anxious soul. Knowing that Linda would be safe was all that mattered. He knew this was likely to kill one of the team members or himself. This was practically a suicide mission. THey'd found out Diablo's security at the compound had doubled in the time that Linda had been missing. A usual security detail of twenty men was now forty. Aside from that if Diablo was at the compound he had his own, personal security team with an unknown number of men ready to die for their king. Danny looked around at the men who took on this mission with him. Some of them had spouses and children to go home to. Some of them were engaged or dating. They had parents and siblings at home. They had lives at home. Yet here they were, ready to die to help Danny get his wife back. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to thank them enough.

* * *

Linda kept a hand pressed to her jaw. She looked over at the man who slapped her. His eyes slowly traveling up and down her body as if he was imagining her without clothes. Linda pulled her knees to her chest as she prayed for the kind stranger to come back. For someone to find her. For Danny to magically appear. For something, anything, to help her get out of this room. She was starving. The last thing she remembered eating was another granola bar from the kind stranger. The only one in the whole place that she'd seen show an ounce of humanity towards her. Linda shivered in the cold. She hated the helpless feeling inside her. She wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to sleep. The small sliver of light gave way to darkness indicating night had fallen. Linda knew that unless the man in front of her left she'd never be able to sleep tonight. She was scared of what he might do to her if she closed her eyes for too long. She felt her eyes water. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to hold her tears. She didn't want to show any vulnerability. She didn't want them to get any satisfaction with how they treated her. Even the kind stranger. He may bring her food when he could. If you could call the granola bars food. But she supposed it was better than nothing. No one would let her out of the chains to use the bathroom and relieve herself. They all stood and pointed to a bucket in the corner. Linda hated having to use it but supposed it was better than dirtying her only clothing. She spent her days memorizing every part of the room she was in and straining to hear what was going on outside the room. Her chains let her almost reach the door but without knowing Spanish fluently she could only make an educated guess as to what they were saying. She knew they wanted her for money. She wondered if they had sent word to her family, holding her for ransom. If they sent it to the US government. She wondered if Danny even knew she was in Mexico. She prayed every day. Over and over that someone would find her and she'd see her husband and children again. Linda felt her head drop. She had started to lose consciousness. Lack of sleep, proper nutrition, and stress was taking a toll on her body.

* * *

As the minutes ticked into hours Danny could see the shadow of the compound come into view. The stone wall surrounding it getting taller as they got closer.

Juan motioned for the team to pause, "Archer. You're up." He said as Cade got explosives out of the pack he was carrying. Archer was halfway up the nearest tree to set up a sniper nest. As the best sharpshooter out of the whole team, Archer was the best shot of them all. He'd stay in the tree and cover everyone as they breached the West wall. When they were inside the plan was for him to hole up and keep the East wall clear for a quick, fast, exit. Cade and Bear started their way down to the edge of the South wall to set up the explosive devices that would act as a decoy while the rest of the team slipped in through the West wall. The other four men set out to round the North side before slipping through the West when Cade and Bear blew out the South wall.

The small but skilled team got themselves into position. Danny turned to Juan, "If this fucks up. You get her out of here."

"We got this. Hostage rescue is what we do best." Blaze tried to reassure Danny.

"We all go home," Juan said as he quickly cut through barbed wire surrounding a small line of trees at the edge of the compound.

The four men had their weapons at the ready so when the blast went off they could slip in amidst the chaos and confusion before being noticed.

* * *

Linda had no idea what time it was anymore. She couldn't even remember the day. She was drifting in and out of a sleepy haze. She jumped when the door slammed open.

"¡Sal!( _Out_!)" The kind stranger shouted at the man who was sitting in the room staring at Linda as if he was going to attack at any second.  


" ¡¿Qué diablos ?! _(What the fuck_?!)" The man stood so fast the chair he had been sitting in fell to the ground.  


" El jefe te quiere. ¡Ahora!( _The boss wants you. Now!_ )" The stranger pointed to the door. 

The man shook his head, " ¿Qué pasa con la perra?( _What about the bitch?_ )"

Linda trembled to see the stranger grin, "The bitch is mine." He said to the man in English. She saw the man's confusion. Before he could ask the stranger replied, "The Americans gave us the money. As a reward, I get the bitch and you get your cut. And don't even think about it. I don't share." Linda listened to every heavily accented word. Her lungs getting tighter with each breath she took.

" Demasiado. Me encantaría partirle el culo en dos. Oh bien. Tú consigues a la puta y yo consigo el dinero. Puedo vivir con ello.( _Too bad. I'd love to tear her ass into two. Oh well. You get the whore and I get the cash. I can live with that._ )" The man started to walk towards Linda. He gripped her hair pulling up until suddenly his hand stopped moving.  


"Touch my property again and you'll be shitting bullets." The stranger carefully extracted the man's hand from Linda's hair before practically throwing him out of the room.

Linda watched as he slammed the door shut, stalking over to her, "W-what are you going to do with me? If the money was paid you have to let me go. Wasn't that the deal?" Linda was grasping at straws. She knew they'd never let her go. Her family or government, whoever just paid money to someone who was going to kill Linda anyway. The stranger didn't say a word as he walked until Linda's back was against the wall. He pushed her to the ground.

Linda tried to fight back. Her screams reverberating around the room. She pushed and kicked against the stranger who had been so kind sneaking her in food. NOw she realized it was only to gain her trust. Or maybe to keep some fight in her. The stranger's massive body covered Linda. He held her chained hands above her head. One hand around both wrists as the other clamped down on her lips forcing her to be quiet. He leaned down putting his lips to her ears. Linda couldn't stop the tears as she panicked.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, "I'm going to unlock your chains but you need to keep your hands up and pretend you're still locked up. We're being watched." The man dipped his head as if he was kissing her but kept his lips off her skin, "You're getting out of here. A rescue team is coming." Linda squinted her eyes. She was so confused. The stranger looked her in the eyes. Something about the way he looked at her made her think he was telling the truth. When she felt the chain loosen around her wrists she knew he had unlocked her wrists. She could hit him if she wanted. But if he was telling the truth, they could be in danger if someone knew she was free without the rescue team there to get her. Linda had to trust this man was once again helping her. 

"Why are you helping me?" Linda whispered unsure if they were being listened to as well as watched.

"Because." He said giving her no real answer. 

Linda didn't have much time to ask him more questions. Something blew up in the distance. She could feel the floor shake. The walls and ceiling cracking from the shock of the blast. The lights went out leaving the stranger in the dark on top of her still holding her wrists with one hand and his other over her mouth, "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and put it on your neck but I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." The man said as he did exactly what he told her he would do. Linda could feel his large thick fingers wrap around her throat but there was no pressure behind his fingers. They were gently placed there as if he was just resting his hand on her.

Linda screamed in fear as the room started to crumble around them. The man's body pressed closer to hers, sheltering her from the collapsing ceiling. The stranger quickly stood with Linda in his arms. He set her on her feet, "Come with me." He held a hand out to her letting her make the decision to follow him or run. With another blast, shouts, and what sounded like a war going on Linda stuck with her gut. She grasped the stranger's hand and let him lead her out of the room and up through the small stairway that led them up to a kitchen. 

They crossed the room in only seconds when the stranger suddenly stopped and dropped her hand. Linda tried to look over his shoulder but it was futile. The man was well over six feet of muscle and power. She peeked around his side. Her heart stopped. In front of her dressed as if he was going into battle stood her husband with three large men who oozed military flanked around him. All guns were trained on the stranger that kept her from being crushed in the room she'd been held captive. The stranger who gave her food. The stranger who was helping her escape.

"Danny!" Linda jumped in front of the stranger. While she knew he was a part of the operation he'd been the only one who'd kept her alive this whole time and possibly kept her from being hurt in worse ways than she was.

"Linda! You're okay!?" Danny yelled at her, "We gotta go!"

"Don't shoot him!" She pleaded, "He was helping me!"

"Please! Follow me if you want to get out of here without anyone dying." The stranger hollered over all the noise.

"He saved my life." Linda knew she was confusing her husband. She just had to hope he'd see her sincerity and trust her.

"You make one wrong move and I'll put a bullet in your brain faster than you can blink." Danny leveled his gun with the man's head knowing Juan and his men had their guns ready to fire in a second, "Linda. Come here." Danny told her.

Linda ran to her husband desperate to feel his embrace. The second he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, she felt as if she could finally breathe again, "I'm alright. We need to go." Linda wasn't sure if she was talking to Danny or herself. Danny nodded his head, "We need to get out on the East side." He said to the stranger.

"This way." The stranger took off down a long hallway not looking back. Danny kept Linda at his side as they followed the stranger out of the compound and across the back landscaping where they weren't seen before they slipped through the stone wall and into the darkness of the night without a major altercation. Archer was able to pick off the few men that dared to give chase to the escaping party. While Bear, Cade, and Falcon covered, Juan, Danny, and Linda who were the first three through the wall. It was as if Diablo's men were far too concerned with securing the West entrance they never realized someone from the inside would turn against them and help their hostage escape.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny still didn't trust this stranger but he didn't have a better plan. Besides, he'd easily be able to take the man out if needed. He kept Linda close to him while they ran through the trees. Danny's focus was on escaping with Linda and getting her to safety. He wasn't going to question who this man was and why he was helping them. If he was betraying Diablo and being truthful in his desire to help then Danny would be forever grateful. God help him if he wasn't. As they moved deeper and farther away from the compound Danny's team straggled back together to meet the chopper at the rendezvous point. He could hear it. The whir of the engine. He could practically feel the wind from the helicopter blades. If they were a little higher they'd be able to see the chopper in the distance. That's when the stranger stopped running.

"You're safe." He said to Linda, "Go. Quicky. All of you. Get out of here."

Juan instructed Bear, Cade, and Falcon to head towards the chopper while he turned to the stranger, "You should come with us."

The stranger shook his head, "No can do."

"Why?" Danny asked, "Why help us only to stay here? Or was this part of some plan?" He pulled Linda closer to his side praying they didn't just walk into an ambush.

"No plan. No trap. I just..." His words were cut short by the four of them being shot at. Chaos erupted around them as Diablo himself dropped from the sky. He had been hiding in plain sight when the group walked right below him.

"What the hell?" Danny felt Linda ripped from his arms. His heart plummeted when he saw the gun Diablo held at her head.

"Let her go!" The stranger held his weapon up to Diablo, "You don't have anyone on your side here. You shoot her and you're gone."

"Gone?! She's my ticket out of here!" Diablo said in perfect English.

"This was a setup!" Danny looked between the stranger and Diablo.

"No! I swear!" The stranger shook his head.

Danny looked around praying for a miracle. Juan stood with his gun pointed on the man, while the man pointed a gun at Diablo. Danny's gun was pointed at Diablo yet he wished he could have one on the stranger as well. This had to be a setup. That was the only thing that made any sense, "Please. Just let her go. Take me in her place." Danny offered himself.

Linda's eyes grew wide. She was ready to protest when the stranger called out, "No! You both are getting on that chopper and going home." The stranger looked at Danny then Linda, "Right Linda?!" Something about the way the man said her name forced her full attention on him, "Diablo. Please. Don't hurt my family." Linda knew those words. That phrase. It was as if she saw a ghost. Linda let her body go and dropped her weight to the ground taking Diablo by surprise. Linda would swear she never heard the gunshots ring out. She saw the events take place, yet couldn't figure out what was going on. Diablo flew backward as both Danny and the stranger shot him dead. Juan grabbed Linda under the arms and dragged her up. Bear, Cade, and Falcon were rushing past Juan and Linda to back up Danny. Linda climbed into the chopper followed by Juan. They were joined shortly after by the rest of the team, and Danny who looked just as stunned as Linda. Danny bear-hugged Linda as the chopper lifted into the air and took off as fast as it could.

* * *

It had been hours since they landed the chopper at a safe location. The plan was to clean themselves up, get their things, and get back into the US in under twelve hours. Linda was in the shower scrubbing her body clean. She felt like she had pounds of dirt caked on her skin. She scrubbed her fingernails and toenails cleaning the dirt from underneath them. The safe house they were in was far better than Linda imagined. Somehow they had a small villa tucked away in a foreign country. The water was piping hot and the pressure was perfect. The villa was immaculate. The kitchen was stocked and by the looks of supplies around the villa, it was equipped for a lengthy stay. Linda felt her skin prickle with goosebumps when a cold breeze swept by.

Danny stepped in the shower behind his wife. He had been downstairs talking, well...yelling, with Juan and the team as to the identity of the stranger. There's no one in the world who would know the Reagan phrase "Please don't hurt my family" and use it in the right moment. He knew it was crazy but he could only think of one person that stranger could be and he was dead.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's waist, "Thank God you're okay." He muttered. Danny's lips pressed soft kisses to her neck, shoulders, and back.

"Thanks to you, I'm okay." Linda reached and arm up to rest her palm against his cheek.

"Are you?" Danny asked. They hadn't had much time to themselves to discuss what happened. Linda looked banged up but otherwise alright. Danny wasn't exactly sure what happened to her while she was being held hostage.

"I am." Linda turned in his arms, "This is just some small stuff. It will heal."

Danny gently caressed her cheek, "I love you." He kissed the large mark that marred her face for the time being. His fingers kneaded the flesh at her hips, "I love you." He repeated letting his lips leave a trail from her cheek to her neck to her jaw to her lips. His hands slid up her sides and down over her ass. Danny lifted his wife in his arms. Instantly Linda wrapped her legs around his torso, locking her ankles behind him. She gasped when her back hit the ice-cold tile wall of the shower. 

"Danny please," Linda begged him. She needed to feel her husband inside her. No matter what life threw at them, they could always connect with each other through touch. It was the most intimate show of their love. Danny wasted no time with foreplay as he moved his hips. He thrust into his wife's body, filling both of their need to be with each other. Danny's lips took possession of Linda's while he brought them both to the edge. It was hard, quick, and dirty. Danny felt the tension leave his soul as he claimed his wife's body. Within moments he moved a hand between them. Linda melted at his touch contracting around him milking ever drop from her husband in desperation to feel something.

The two stayed in the shower, Danny still inside Linda with her in his arms. Danny lazily washed Linda with the bar of soap before they switched. They parted momentarily rinse the soap off their bodies. Danny wrapped Linda in a towel before grabbing one for himself. When they were both in clean clothes Danny grabbed the bag he'd brought and led Linda to the first level of the safe house where Juan and his team were crafting a new plan. Get Linda to safety then go back for the stranger and find out who the hell he is.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda sat on the couch while the men around her continued to work. She had talked to the kids over the phone and assured her eldest sons that she was okay. A little banged up but nothing that wouldn't heal soon. She had to keep herself from crying when Spense said he missed his Mommy and Daddy. He was so innocent and sweet. According to Jack, while Grace knew something had happened they tried to keep the twins and Spense from knowing much. All they knew was that Mommy and Daddy went on a surprise trip and would be back soon. They didn't need to know anything more than that.

Beside Linda sat beside Archer who was concentrating what he was doing on the computer. Bear was on the phone with an anonymous contact. Ant and Blaze were each working on a plan to get back to the compound and find out who the stranger is. Cade, Zeke, Falcon, Juan, and Danny were discussing the next step of the plan. Now that everyone had cleaned up, received medical attention, and finally had a meal, they were back to business. Linda knew she was supposed to get back home. That was step one but she was curious who could possibly be the strangers. For a moment she thought it was Joe. That wouldn't have made sense because he was dead. She had no idea who else it could have possibly been.

She pulled Joe's face into focus in her mind. The man had a long jet black ponytail that jutted out from the back of the mask he wore. Linda never saw his face. She knew he had to have facial hair by the way the mask puffed around his jawline. She tried to focus on his eyes. They weren't the same color as Joe's. The stranger was tall, muscular, broad shoulders, and walked with a slight limp. Except Linda didn't notice the limp when he ran. Joe was tall but he was never really that large of a man. He was strong but the stranger seemed so much stronger and definitely had more muscle than Joe ever did. The stranger always wore a large military-style jacket that hid most of his body from view. Linda hadn't noticed anything that reminded her of Joe while she was captured. Granted, she was confused and desperate to survive. She could have missed something. The man's voice was deeper than Joe's. It had a rough, raw, tone to it that Joe's never had. If he hadn't have said that one phrase. Those five words. Linda wouldn't have even considered that the stranger could be Joe Reagan. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

Linda was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, "Hey." She said softly.

"Juan just got a call from an man. He wants to meet us. Falcon and Cade are going to stay here and keep you safe." Danny kneeled on the floor in front of his wife.

"Danny." Linda shook her head. She didn't want to think about her husband being in danger.

"You'll be safe," Danny promised.

Linda took his hands in hers, "Will you?"

"I'll be safe. I promise." Danny rose up to kiss her sweetly, "I'll be back soon."

"I love you." Linda hugged her husband tightly.

"I love you more." Danny wasn't sure if what they were doing was stupid or not. Meeting up with an anonymous person who gave them nothing more than a time and place.

"Love you the most," Linda whispered. If Danny was leaving her behind with Cade and Falcon she knew she'd be safe. She knew Danny wouldn't ensure her safety with someone he wasn't sure could do the job. She was worried about what Danny and the rest of the team were walking into. From what she saw, she was sure this was some sort of trap.

The men geared up while Linda held onto Danny. He gave her one last kiss before pulling himself from her embrace. Linda felt her stomach flip as she watched Danny walk out of the villa and into danger.

* * *

"The mission is blown anyway!" A man in a leather jacket and jeans yelled into the phone, "What was I supposed to do?! Let him rape her?! Let him kill her?!" He paused for a moment before resuming pacing back and forth, "Absolutely not! I don't care if I end up in federal prision for the rest of my life! Hell, kill me. I wasn't letting her die in there!" He looked up when he heard the rumble of a truck engine in the distance. He didn't bother saying goodbye on his call. Instead he turned off his phone and shoved it into his back pocket. He put a hand on the gun holstered to his hip. He waited until the truck moved closer to pull his gun out. Keeping it pointed to the ground the man was ready for anything.

He watched as seven men exited the truck. All of them armed and ready for war. He watched Captian Danny Reagan lead the men down the dark alley where he'd been instructed to meet them.

"I never got the chance to thank you for keeping my wife safe." Danny carefully kept an eye on his surroundings in case he was walking into a trap.

"She was innocent. Didn't deserve to be there." The man holstered his weapon to show he wasn't a danger.

"How did you know?" Danny cut to the chase. He wasn't there for small talk. He was there to find out who the Hell this person was. Who was the man that kept his wife alive and safe until he was able to rescue her?

"I can't tell you that." The man shook his head.

Danny took a step closer to the man. He'd gotten bigger. More muscle. More power. His face was covered with a messy jet black beard. His hair just as dark in a long ponytail. He didn't look like himself. His voice was deeper. Gravelly. Filled with regret and sorrow, "It's been a long time." Danny said. He was sure he knew who this person was, "Too long. We all thought you were dead."

"I'm not that man anymore." The man crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But you were." Danny nodded his head, "You're not dead."

The man wanted desperately to say his name. But he knew the consequences of his actions if he did, "He died. A long time ago."

"Joe." Danny whispered, "You're still alive."

The man brought his eyes to meet Danny's. He wished he could have saved Linda another way. Kept his deep, dark, secret for another twenty years or so, "That's not my name anymore. Joe Reagan died. A hero's death and was mourned and loved by his family. That man is dead."

"I don't understand." Danny was within arm's length of his brother. He didn't look like him. He didn't sound like him. But he knew exactly who the man standing in front of him was.

"You can't tell anyone. Joe Reagan needs to stay dead." In the beginning, he wished for this moment. Now that it was here he regretted every second of pain he was causing.

Danny nodded his head. There was something else going on. Something bigger than a long lost brother or a faked death, "What's your name?"

"Marc." Joe held his hand out, "Special Agent Marc Bannon. I work for the CIA."

Danny felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He grabbed his brother's hand to shake it and in turn was yanked into a hug that was a decade late, "Oh my God." Danny couldn't stop the tears in his eyes, "Joe."

"You can't tell anyone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have put you in this position. I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't stop searching and this was the only way I can keep you safe. Please. Go. Don't tell anyone. It's not safe." ~~Joe~~ , Marc said to Danny.

"Come home." Danny held his brother tight.

"I can't. Never again." Marc shook his head.

Danny took a deep breath, "Why not?"

"Just know that everything I've been doing is to keep your family safe. To keep the Commissioner safe. To keep America safe." Marc explained.

"You're family too." Danny protested.

Marc shook his head, "No. I'm not. I'm Marc Bannon. Orphan. Only child. Expendable. I'm the one that does the dirty work for the government that can't be on the books. The one that goes behind the lines and takes out the snake at the head. I have no family."

Danny nodded his head. He wanted to understand and knew he would never be able to. He wanted to know what was going on but trusted that if Joe was alive and living under a false name. With a false life. There had to be more to the story than he ever imagined. And knowing that his brother specified that the commissioner was in danger gave Danny a cold chill down to the bones. He was going to trust that his brother knew what he was doing.

"You need to get going. Go home. To your family. Know that your wife is safe and Diablo's crew won't be a problem ever again." Marc took a few steps back.

Danny hated every second of this. He wanted to cling to his brother and bring him home. Sound the bells and ring the alarm that he found Joe and he was alive. But the way he spoke and the darkness in his eyes reminded Danny what was at stake. And why he needed to back off, go home, and forget about what happened. He stood rooted to his spot as he watched his brother slip away into the darkness. It was like losing him all over again. Danny's emotions bounced all over the place. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He jumped when he felt Juan stand beside him.

"Plane leaves in thirty," Juan said.

Danny wordlessly nodded his head and followed his friend back to the truck. The one question that screamed the loudest in his mind was still, what the Hell was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

Hours earlier in NYC, Commissioner Frank Reagan was busy at his desk with a stack of paperwork.

"Commissioner Reagan." Agent Prewitt burst into Frank's office.

"Agent Prewitt, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Frank asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Where is Captain Reagan?" She asked.

Frank knew how to read between the lines of her question. She had a motive for asking, "As far as I know he put in for some personal time off. Seeing as how his wife is missing I think that's acceptable. I'd imagine he's home with his children." Frank looked up at her.

"Where is he?" She demanded to know.

"Is there a reason you're questioning me about his whereabouts instead of doing your own leg work?" Frank asked her. He knew she was trying to intimidate him. That she stood with her arms at her hips hoping he'd back down. She didn't realize that not only would Frank protect every officer under his command, she was trying to mess with his family. Something he'd never allow.

She pulled a picture out of her coat pocket, "He was seen boarding a non-commercial flight out of the country and we have been hearing rumors that Diablo is dead along with most of his men. All high-level officers as well as the ones we feel are responsible for the disappearance of Linda Reagan. I'll ask you again. Commissioner. Where is your son?"

Danny looked at the photo of Danny from the security camera at the airport, "Seems like he did you a favor, even after you refused to help him."

Getting nowhere with her questions Agent Prewitt spun on her heel. She stomped towards the door, "If he killed Diablo, it's a crime. We can't allow people to take justice in their own hands." She said as she stormed out of Frank's office.

Frank turned his attention to Abby who stood in the doorway, "Find out everything she knows."

"Got it." Abby closed the door behind her and got to work finding all information she could on what happened in Mexico.

Frank wasn't sure what was happened but he knew Danny had gotten to Linda. He didn't have confirmation but knowing that Diablo was killed meant Danny had taken care of things. What he didn't realize was just how tangled things were going to get and how he was going to get caught in the middle.

* * *

As Linda and Danny boarded the private plane that would take them back to New York City, Danny couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. He knew Joe was alive. He knew he was in the CIA. But he couldn't tell anyone. How was he supposed to carry on for the rest of his life knowing the brother he mourned for years was alive. What was he doing? Was this some sort of mission he was on? Did it have anything to do with the Blue Templar? Danny took a seat beside his wife. He held her hand tight. He didn't have the words to tell her how thankful she was okay. He would never be able to thank his brother for keeping his wife as safe as possible until rescue arrived. The team around him went into battle for him. Something he'd never forget.

"You're quiet." Linda squeezed his hand.

"Lots of things to think about." Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He wished the plane would take off so he could cuddle his wife in his lap. He had barely stopped touching her since he got back from the meeting with Joe.

Linda tilted her head, "Want to talk about it?"

"I just..." Danny sighed, "How do I go on with everything knowing Joe is alive? If this is some sort of CIA op or whatever then what happens now that Diablo is dead? Does Joe still have to stay hidden in the shadows and dead? Or is he finally able to be who he is and come home? And did they know who you were when they took you? Did they know who Joe was?" Danny shook his head. So many questions and not enough answers.

Once the plane reached altitude Danny pulled his wife into his lap. They both had a lot of racing thoughts they needed to sift through before they reached NYC, "So do we tell your Dad about Joe?" Linda asked him.

Danny shook his head, "No. He'd never let it go. And if he won't let it go I won't. But for the safety of everyone near and dear to Joe, I have to let him go again." Danny sighed.

Linda hugged her husband tightly, "Maybe this isn't goodbye. Maybe this is just the first goodbye. Maybe we'll see him again. At least I hope we do."

* * *

"Mommy!" Spence squealed as Linda and Danny walked through the front door. They had just gotten off the smooth plane with more questions than answers but knew there was a strong possibility they would never understand what happened to Joe. Spence ran as fast as he could into his mother's arms, "I misted you!"

Linda lifted Spence in a tight hug, "Oh! I missed you too!" She tried to hold back her tears.

"Are you okay?!" Grace was the next to slam into her mother's side.

"I'm alright." Linda ran her fingers through her oldest daughter's hair, "You're Dad's pretty good at the rescuing thing."

"Daddy!" Sam jumped up and down tugging on Danny's shirt.

"You're home!" Faith wrapped her arms around her father's waist then her mothers.

Linda hugged her children close to her, "I missed all of you. I'm happy to be home." She smiled.

Danny and Linda spent the night with their kids. Sean, Lucy and their kids came over, along with Kathleen, Jack, and the kids. Jamie and Margaret stopped by for a few moments with the three kids. The only missing was Frank. Jack said the lady with the Feds had been talking to him all day and he was probably tied up with her. No one asked what happened. No one asked if the man who took Linda was still a threat. They spent the evening with each other, talking, laughing, being a family together, and enjoying the company of one another.


End file.
